In The Shadows
by MonsterGalore
Summary: 5 years ago...After robbing the biggest bank in NYC , Isabella escapes to Texas to start new, but it turns out that old habits die hard, and her past is starting to creep up on her, threatening to destroy her new and perfect life she has created. All-human, nothing supernatural in this story. main paring will be Rosalie and Isabella...other parings are normal...sorta. Read,Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So I decided to go three stories deep , because i have been trying to just put this off as long as possible at least until i reach a good point in my other story, but i just couldn't do...this idea wouldn't let me sleep until i put it somewhere! so here you go guys, this first chapter is just to give you an idea of who we are gonna be dealing with, and so on and so on. this story will most likely be in third person. Enjoy.**

* * *

**5 YEARS AGO**

JPMorgan Chase Bank was a very classy and discreet bank for the rich and powerful of America, and one of the most trusted for them as well. Today was just an ordinary day, things were calm nothing out of the ordinary...the usual people came in to work,and dealt with all the usual people that came in for their employers that were busy doing 'work' in the Bahamas somewhere, and heavily armed security were doing their daily rounds around the two story bank. Yes...everything was as it should be for one of the richest banks in America.

On the outside.

Inside was a quiet panic and chaos, the usual people that worked there...the usual people that did business with the bank were down on the cold granite tiled floor with the fear of god installed into their systems. Thanks to three people dressed down in black khakis, boots,and hoodies. All three wore some kind of goofy, yet rather creepy halloween masks. The two with the cigar smoking monkey and ghoul masks were obviously male given their deep voices and build and carrying machine guns, but the one with skull mask and the shotgun and pistol strapped to their thigh was obviously running things, and female.

Those three people took over the bank within minutes coming in front the back door where the armored vehicles come and drop off big loads of money, and this morning...a trio took out 10 security guards without firing a single bullet. The heist has been going on for about 8 minutes, and the woman holding the franchi spas 12 shotgun was getting very impatient.

"What the fuck is going on down there?!", she yelled down the stairway, "We don't fucking have all day!"

there was nothing,then... "He forgot the pass code boss!"

the woman sighed and shook her head, she turned to the man wearing the monkey mask, "Watch the door, and make sure no one goes to the counter."

monkey man nodded, "yes boss."

'Boss' turned to five people shaking on the floor at her feet. "You five, get the hell up and get downstairs." Four smartly dressed males and crying receptionist slowly began to get out of prone position, and onto their feet. "Now!", the woman yelled, grinning behind her mask as they scrambled off their feet and down the stairs to the vault, with the shotgun carrying woman right behind them.

Down in the vault, the one with the ghoul mask had the man in the black suit and red tie at gun point on his knees in front of the solid gold vault, shaking with tears, blood and snot running down his face.

"He won't give it up boss! We are-"

"Shut up", he did. She turned to her five hostages of hostages, "Get on your knees, hands behind your head."

not wishing to piss her off, they did as they were told to do. It was an...execution position and they all knew it, whether or not she was actually going to do it or not was the big question. The crying man began sobbing louder, "Please...please don't do this, I really don't know the pass code, I really don't..."

with a laugh, the woman moved back to the wall behind her and gently set the shotgun down, barrel facing up... when she turned around, she pull her silver desert eagle from it's holster. "We don't have time for liars, but we do have time for a game. Now...the rules of the game.", the woman strolled over to the end of the line up,to the receptionist. "I ask you a question...and you lie...you lose a life. Their blood will be on your hands."

the man was a blubbering mess now, shaking his head. "No!no no no no...I don't know it I swear it, I don't know!"

"Just tell her George!", the woman yelled at him, tears falling faster when she felt cold metal pressed against her forehead. "Please!just tell her, please! I don't want to die...please!", she begged the conflicted man kneeling in front of the vault.

"Yes George...just tell me...I'm sure you don't pay the janitors enough for the mess you are about to make. Now...is there a pass code?"

The woman with the skull mask baffled everyone with the question, but no one was lost on the fact that she was sparing the woman's life by a bullet. George sniffed and nodded, "Yes"

the woman took a step forward, gun never wavering in her calm grip, now in front of her next victim, a balding, overweight man who was sweating like an overworked pig in a suit two times too small for him, his face was beat red. "Good...this vault holds all the banks money correct?"

George was confused , deep down inside he was having hope that she, whoever this woman was, wasn't going to kill these people and she was only using them as a scare tactic. He was only half right. "Y-yes."

another step. "are you married?"

George swallowed, looking back at the quiet monkey masked man was was still behind him, seemingly staring at him gun still aimed steady at his head. The banker looked back at the woman, "yes."

another step. "do you love them?"

George nodded quickly , "Yes!"

one more step. "You know the code?"

"yes!", then he realized what he had just said, he looked up with fearful red eyes. "i-i mean no! No I don't!"

"Tsk.", the woman pulled the trigger, ignoring the screams from upstairs and her other soon to be victims. "George put it in, or I will kill these people...just for you...then I will go upstairs...and get some more."

George finally realized that the cops were never coming, and that he couldn't stall anymore than he already had...not without risking his friends and co-workers lives. With a defeated sigh and shaky fingers he put in the code...and the vault door hissed open, satisfaction running through both the masked peoples bodies.

Bella checked to make sure that there were no more locks and codes, just cash before putting a hole in George's head. "I really hate liars.", she sighed, stepping over his body, and collecting her things. She went back upstairs to take over babysitting duty while her two lackeys collected nearly 2 billion dollars worth of money, and load it into the getaway truck down the hall from the vault.

Everything was going perfectly until sirens were heard in the distance, the woman was on immediate alert looking around and spotting a guard leaning up against the wall talking into his radio. Blood was all over the front of his uniform but apparently he wasn't dead like he was supposed to be, but he was now once he got a taste of the franchi. Just then two black swat trucks pulled up in front of the bank, swearing the woman ran over the hostages and down to the vault, hearing the glass exploding upstairs. She ran like hell to the getaway vehicle.

"whoa boss what's-"

"cops!"

"shit how?", monkey man yelled, tossing the last bag into the suburban's trunk and hightailing it into the backseat.

"One of the guards", she breathed, barely waiting for the other guy to close the door, and they were off like a rocket...well the fastest you could go with two billion dollars sitting in the trunk. Somehow the managed to get out into the main road undetected...everyone took off their masks and threw them out the window.

"Boss, we gonna split or what?", the red haired man asked from the passengers seat, but he didn't get an answer in return just silence.

"Keep your eyes open for the cops"

and the cops were every where, speeding with red lights and sirens blaring, going towards the bank...right past the very criminals who did it. 10 miles out from the bank, they parked the truck inside an abandoned but privately owned warehouse that used to be a slaughter house.

While the boys were busy high fiving each other and talking about how smooth and easy that heist went...and how rich they were, neither of them noticed the blue eyed beauty who they only knew as 'boss', putting a silencer on her desert eagle. Just as the red head was talking, his face was suddenly coated with red and the inside of his mouth with parts we shall not mention. By the time he realized what the hell was going on, it was too late.

"is it done?", a male voice called from high above.

"Yes...see you later."

"call you in a few days boss, you'll be a rich woman soon."

blue eyes were twinkling with amusement, as the woman go in a white ford mustang. "Yes I am."

* * *

**present time next we will get rolling with the present. hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter.**

**-MG**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, nothing deadly or cold hearted...I am just simply giving you an introduction to the characters and their personalities...the only thing is Rosalie is a bit OOC here, not by much, but you can tell. i think.**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

_brrr..brrrr...brrrr..._

Rosalie groaned, rolling over and reaching blindly for her cell phone, trying to stifle a yawn when she found it, bringing it to her ear. "Hale..."

"Get your ass up partner, we got a runner tonight...transportation van flipped going to fort hood, guy is on foot, chained down but they lost him", Emmett chuckled, he always loved to hunt down fugitives, as much as he loved to eat.

Rosalie nodded, rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock, 4:58 am...the red numbers glaring back at her. "Fine, meet you up there in a few hours..."

"Give that fine girlfriend some McCarty-", he didn't get to finish because Rosalie hung up before he could.

She dropped her arm on the bed heavily, letting out a loud sigh. Staring up at the dark ceiling, eyes burning slightly.

"mmm...you better get going", a sleepy voice came from next to the blonde bombshell, Rosalie smiled reaching over and pulling her girlfriend closer.

"I hate leaving you here...I don't know how long I'll be gone this time"

a sigh and soft kiss followed, "How many times do I have to tell you, Rose...I can handle myself..."

Rosalie chuckled, holding her girlfriend closer, "I love you Isabella"

"and I love you, now get up and call me later?"

Rosalie nodded, "Promise"

* * *

Emmett smiled brightly when the family white tahoe pulled up to the crime scene near Killeen, TX. He had to admit she looked even meaner than usual, but always perfect down to the last thread. When the US Marshals first started working together as partners, Emmett tried to be less than professional but Rosalie aka 'Ice Queen' was more than ready to tell Emmett she was a lesbian and had a girlfriend laying naked in bed waiting for her safe return...and to fuck off.

Rosalie ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and went to her partner to get caught up with the fugitives status, "New word?"

Emmett just shook his head, "None,but he can't be that far especially since he's chained down, I already went through two near by towns...two more to go,you ready?"

Marshal Hale didn't say anything, but pat her weapon sitting on her hip.

* * *

Isabella rolled over, trying to bury herself further in the California king sized bed and get warm but it just wasn't happening, not with a cold front coming in, her being naked...a huge window taking up nearly the entire wall behind their bed...didn't exactly help. She knew she would have to get up soon anyway, if she wanted to make it on time for work. With that last thought, the dark haired woman rolled out of bed and went into their bathroom suite and started up the shower, nice and steamy.

After moving to Texas five years ago, Bella opened a music store for shits and giggles. She wanted to have a hobby and have some sort of income instead of using her trusty little black card. She put a lot of money into the two and half story store she had built from the ground up, buying every kind of instrument there is to play, uncommon and common just alike, the store was like itunes in person...but cheaper and only in League City, Texas.

Freshly showered and in just skinny jeans, a pink hoodie and gray vans Isabella was all set to go. She was in the kitchen making coffee when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Alice...you do know it's not polite to sneak up on someone in their own home right?"

Alice pouted and crossed her arms, "Damn it Bella how did you know?!"

Bella looked over her shoulder with a smile, "I live with a US Marshal Alice...you pick up on those kind of instincts."

Alice shrugged, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail as she sat on of the kitchen bar stools, "Not only do you live with one, you're totally and helplessly in love right?"

Bella chuckled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She knew Alice didn't drink any so she didn't bother offering any. It was illegal for Alice to have caffeine in her system anyway, plus she had a key to this house...so if she wanted something she could get it herself. "I am"

Alice let out a dramatic sigh of relief, "Thank god, tell me I'm not crazy...but you hear wedding bells too right?"

Bella was floored on the inside, but on the outside she remained collected. She has known Alice for three and half years now, it was something to be expected from the short and easily excited woman, she wanted to tell Alice she wasn't crazy...that she wanted to marry her sister, start a family with her...but she just...

"Bella? You okay?"

Bella nodded, sipping her hot coffee leaning back against the counter. "yeah I'm fine,just thinking is all."

"about?"

"the day Rosalie and I met.", the lie came so easily it really could have been the truth that time because honestly Bella always thought about the day she and Rosalie met, war of the glares and word games turned into something more than both women saw coming but neither regretted til this day.

Alice smiled, nodding. "Tell me a story? Please?"

Bella glanced at the kitchen clock and finished off her coffee, "Maybe later Ali, but I have to get to work."

pouting Alice just nodded, "I'll just stay here then...go through your underwear see if you're keeping up with all the sexy...updates"

"Do it at your own risk Alice...you're sister likes to shove things into my body I didn't know that-"

"okay!", jumping off the bar stool, ears covered. Alice shook her head rapidly, "I'll just watch TV, get out already!"

laughing because she was being put out of her own house, the 28 year old grabbed her car keys and headed out the side door.

* * *

"Well, another dead end...no one seems to have seen this guy...he might have been abducted by aliens", Emmett tried a lame attempt for some humor but as usual Rosalie wasn't even paying him any attention. Though this time she had a good reason to, just a little ways up the street there was a figure dressed in black limping slightly with their hands tucked in front of them, hood up head down...back hunched over. Like they didn't want to be noticed, and were trying to seem irrelevant.

"McCarty, 11 o'clock"

the burly man looked up, eyes zeroing in on what his partner was staring so intently at nodding slowly, "I'll get the truck"

Marshal Hale nodded, and casually crossed the street, hands in her jacket pocket. Eyes looking around the town of Belton casually, but her violet blue eyes were solely trained on the figure a few street crossings ahead of her. She saw Emmett turn the block several streets ahead of them both, slowly cruising with traffic, in the lane nearest the sidewalk.

Whoever this guy was...stopped dead in his tracks once he spotted the truck, he quickly turned on his heel and once again he stopped when he saw Rosalie. Neither US Marshal were sure on how he knew who they were exactly seeing as Rosalie never wore her badge outside her clothing, and the truck was civilian. The recognition on his part was a dead give away, and then he broke off into a run...chains falling loose against the side walk and all.

Rosalie broke out into a run after him, just as Emmett revved loudly pulling out of traffic and going around the block to try and cut the dude off. Rosalie turned the corner, drawing her weapon. The prisoner was running towards a bus that was loading and unloading passengers. She knew Emmett was too far to get there, and so was she.

Carefully taking aim at the running figure, she took a deep breath before pulling the trigger hitting her target on the left butt cheek, hearing his scream of pain from there and watching him trip over the chain and go face first into the pavement. She holstered her weapon, ignoring all the stares and startled people around her. She was just happy they found this guy fast, she just wanted to go home.

* * *

"Nice shot partner! Couple inches over, he would have been the only man in history to get shot in the asshole! Talk about dirty diggin for the docs huh?", Emmett wiggled his eyebrows looking over at the blonde. Both Marshals were sitting in a low key hospital waiting for their suspect to get out of surgery, the bullet went deeper than expected. So they had the entire hospital guarded with half the sheriffs department covering every exit, and the surgery room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, she pulled out her personal cell phone and called her girlfriend. Bella answered on the third ring, "I told you not to call during the day!my girlfriend has a temper!"

Rose snorted in amusement, "oh ha ha very funny baby, and to think I was going to have a surprise for you when I come home."

"You're coming home early? As in tonight?!", Rosalie could hear the excitement in her lovers voice.

"Nope...might be a couple of days before I come home", Emmett looked at his partner with a sly grin, which earned him a very deadly glare. "I was calling to let you know that I'm still alive and that I love you"

Bella sighed over the line, Rosalie could imagine the pout on her face and those sad electric blue eyes, "I love you too Rosie"

and for the next hour or so, Rosalie and Bella talked until it was time for Rosalie and Emmett to go and retrieve their patient and escort him to his new home for life.

* * *

**yeah it's short and probably boring i know i know...but like i said, pleasantries first...then we can get down and dirty soon! you're probably waiting for that other chick from ch. 1 to come in...she'll be back...they always come back. lol. anyway, forgive the mistakes, thanks all!**

**-MG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Shit...woo...believe it or not, I totally just...forgot about this story haha I didn't really think anyone was gonna even bother but a few of y'all did so it's time to play catch up. this chapter is really short, but I am basically tossin' y'all a bone until I get the flow back. so! Here ya go!**

* * *

Bella sat in her office finishing up some paper work, she was a bit disappointed that Rosalie wouldn't be coming home tonight, she was hoping they could have a relaxing dinner and a movie at home in their media room. Classic...yet modern at the same time. There was a knock on her door.

"Yeah, come in.", Bella called

The door opened slowly and closed with a quiet click, Bella could tell it was man...barely...just by the cheap cologne he was drowning in. She finally looked up from her work she was wrapping up and smiled, but on the inside she was taking in the smooth gray and crisp discount suit that probably still cost 2 grand at the most, discount included. The man didn't wear a tie, he left a few buttons undone on his white blouse giving everyone a sneak peak at his pale and slightly hairy chest. He wasn't clean shaven and his hair was a mess, and Bella was wondering what the fuck he was doing in her office.

"Hello Miss Swan, how are you this afternoon?"

_Choking on your sleazeball cologne._ "I'm fine, thank you Mr...?"

The hobo in the suit smiled a crooked smile and held out his hand, "Edward Mason. Entrepreneur."

Bella just looked at his hand and smiled, "Have a seat Mr. Mason and tell me what I can help you with exactly."

He seemed a little put off that she didn't shake his hand, nor did she even react to his smile like so many _girls_ did. Edward sat down slowly, confident smile still in place. "A mutual friend of ours...recommended me to you."

Bella raised a brow, leaning back in her chair. "_Friend?_ What 'friend' Mr. Mason?". Isabella didn't have _friends, _associates...yes. Friends? No. A girlfriend...yes. Her girlfriend's family. Yes. Friends? Fuck no.

Edward's smile formed into that stupid smirk again and Bella mentally added it to one of the ugliest and annoying things list. "That isn't important right now, what is important is that I know exactly who you are..so listen to me very closely...because I can destroy you right here and now _Miss Swan._", Edward expected a reaction from her...a little shock...fear maybe...but he got nothing but those cold blue eyes and a stoic expression. Edward sighed, "Listen...let's start off right...have dinner with me tonight...and then we can talk business. Real business...not...", Edward looked around, his right hand going in circles as if he was trying to find a word. "This."

Bella wasn't sure on this guys angle...he was way too sloppy to be an undercover cop, she could tell he was probably a little green on the job. So she did what any seasoned person of...her profession would do. "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Mason...I will not have dinner with you, now leave."

Edward chuckled, "Ray said you would play dumb...here.", he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black envelope and dropped it on her desk over her own paperwork as he stood up with a smug look. "read over this, take a few days...then call me with your answer..everything is in there."

Isabella watched him walk to the door, her fingers itching to unlatch the pistol under her desk but she kept her hands clasped together tightly. Just as Edward was about to leave he turned with that smirk once more, "You sure you don't want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I don't do charity."

Unimpressed, Edward left nearly slamming the door shut. Isabella stared at the door for a few moments then down to the envelope sitting on her desk. She knew what was inside of it already, she never used the tactic before but witnessed it. She got up and went to her large shredder by the book shelf and shredded the envelope. If he was serious...he would find her, not the other way around.

* * *

**Like I said...real short. But not forgotten...anymore haha. **

**See y'all.**

**-MG...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellur.**

* * *

Bella parked her sleek white Audi behind the yellow Porsche 911, she was half hoping Alice left by now, but she knew better than that. Sometimes when Alice visited she just didn't know when to leave, she opened the garage and got out of the car. Bella saw the white Tahoe parked in the garage and she couldn't help but smile, it was clear Rosalie lied to her about being away for a few days so she could surprise her tonight but with Alice being here...she couldn't help but wonder.

When she and Rosalie began their relationship, Isabella had to learn to be lenient with some white lies. Like when Rosalie wanted to surprise her by being home early or she had a present for her. Isabella herself never really told a lie...except probably her name. But otherwise she skirted around a lot of things.

Opening the door, Isabella's body was immediately wrapped in warmth of their home, and she could smell something good cooking in the kitchen. She could also hear Rosalie and Alice talking and laughing, closing the door softly and slipping out of her shoes. Isabella went upstairs without being heard.

Being with Rosalie changed a few things for Isabella...or rather her family did. Those people loved to pop up out of no where and yell 'SURPRISE!' or she would just find them in their house, as if they just lived there. So Isabella stopped carrying a gun on her, and settled for two throwing knives, one strapped around her ankle and the other behind her back.

She entered their rather messy bedroom and closed that door softly, the click barely audible then she made her way to their bathroom suite where she locked herself in.

Being around Rosalie's family would have made her lazy, but being with Rosalie...kept her on her toes and active...cardio wise that is.

Isabella hopped up on the bathroom counter and stood up, carefully walking towards one of the air vents by the overhead lights. As quietly as she could, she unlatched the vent and tucked it under her arm and reached in blindly. She wasn't sure how far she stuck the damn thing, it was years ago...biting her bottom lip, Isabella came up on her tippy toes and- "Ahhh". She pulled the foreign and untraceable cell phone out and sat down.

It was time to see what her old _friend _Ray was up to.

* * *

Edward sat at hidden bar, a bit hidden from 59 and no name...well he couldn't pronounce the name...he just said bar and went in. He put a couple of bills in the bar tenders hand and told him to keep the beers coming. His life was a wreck, he had no money no family no street credit. He could barely avoid the suit he wore...it cleaned him out and it _still _didn't impress Isabella Swan.

With a snort, Edward signaled for another beer. He had been in Vegas when he lost half a million dollars on booze, women and casino's. He needed a another score...a big one. One that could support his lifestyle and bad money habits. So he called up his old buddy Ray.

_Edward sat in his penthouse, on the water bed looking over the city of Vegas and the desert beyond it. There was a woman on the floor at the foot of the bed, and two more in the bed cuddling behind him. The sun was high and mighty that morning, nearly blinding him._

"_Mr. Mason", Ray's deep voice drawled over the line after the fifth ring._

_Edward sighed with relief, taking a long puff from his last cigarette. "I need a score Ray...like fast man. A liquor store...dollar store...wig store! I don't care man, I need to get by for the next few days."_

_There was nothing but silence, Edward looked at his phone to make sure he hadn't lost the connection. "Ray? Hello?"_

"_You just had a score 2 weeks ago. You need to lay low, LAPD are trying to extend their search for you and Royce. What happened to that half a million?"_

_Edward shrugged, flicking away the stub somewhere on the side of the bed. "I don't know man...I came to Vegas and the rest is just a blur." it was a lie. He knew exactly what happened. He had no self control...he knew what his problem was...but he was so used to doing it and fixing it...over and over. It was routine. Edward scooted off the bed, stepping over the woman on the floor. She was surrounded by a white substance and looked to barely be breathing. _

"_you blew half a fuck...", Ray took a deep breath, "I can't help you Mason. you're on your own...you're a fucking liability." _

"_Look...just give me one more score alright. And I'll leave you alone...I just a need a big hit man okay?!", the half naked man with the wild bird nest shouted into his phone, voice echoing off the kitchen walls. "Just...", he lowered his tone, "Just one more Ray please?"_

_Ray sighed, "I don't know Mason...I know some big timers...but I doubt they will help you."_

"_Big timers like who?"_

_another long pause, "Aro Volturi and his brother Marcus...Felix...and Boss. But she sort of retired."_

_Edward blinked, "Boss?..you mean...the one who stole 2 billion fucking dollars from New York and then just disappeared?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ray don't hold out on me man...", Edward had a big smile on his face now._

"fucking bitch", Edward coughed slightly, beer going down the wrong pipe. "thinks she so...better than everyone..."

"woman problems buddy?", the bar tender smiled from across the bar wiping down some wet glasses, it was pretty bland in this bar...then again...it was Monday.

Edward nodded, "Yep...I just don't understand women...especially the rich ones..."

the bar tender laughed, shaking his bald head. "Special kinda breed them women there. Good luck fella", he went to the back leaving the man with the birds nest to his own, still laughing.

* * *

"Isabella is home?", Alice said, looking out the window towards the driveway, seeing the white Audi behind her Porsche. She turned to look at her sister with a raised brow, "How did she get by your spidey senses?", Alice teased.

Rosalie shrugged with a smirk, pulling out a third plate to fill it with baked pasta chicken and kale. "I gave up trying to catch that woman. She has always been that quiet it doesn't bother me anymore."

Alice nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Jake was quiet too...when he sneaks out at nights and came back in the mornings when he thought I was sleeping or at work."

Rosalie gave her sister a sad smile, "I'm sorry Alice...If it will help I can call Emmett and have him rough him up a bit?"

Alice giggled, but shook her head softly. "No...no I can't do that to Jake...he is a good guy, Rose he really is but maybe I'm just not doing something right?"

"You're too good for that scum bag", both women jumped as Isabella came down the back stairway leading into the kitchen, looking freshly showered in a long shirt. She went over to Rosalie and gave her a kiss, but she made it quick now that she knew why Alice was over. She had no where to go.

Alice smiled at the two, she was truly happy her sister found some one who was...just an equal for her. They were a perfect match, her love life may be shitty but at least her sister had someone rock solid. "I know...but he is my scum bag Belle. And I love him."

Rose and Bella shared a look, before Rosalie just quietly handed her girlfriend her own plate and they went to join Alice at the table.

* * *

**All mistakes...probably won't get fixed unless major lol.**

**I am starting to get into the flow again...I think.**

**-MG**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up you guys? guess what! passed my finals...woops! I went in like a wreeeeccckkingg ball! lol sorry. I am just happy. Blue Fire and Crescent Moon shall be starting up again sometime tonight, or tomorrow! woo! anyway. **

* * *

Bella rolled over, away from Rosalie and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning, and someone was knocking on the front door like they lost their damn mind. But Rosalie seemed to be sleeping like the dead, so Bella let her sleep and rolled out of bed, quickly throwing on a robe and putting on her cheetah print slippers because the floor was damn cold.

It was light out side, but foggy the knocking stopped but now she heard people yelling outside. Quickly going stairs, Bella saw the front door was wide open and letting all the cold in and the heat out.

Alice had her back to the door and didn't notice Bella coming around the bend of the sidewalk leading from the front the door to the drive way, and neither did the tall native American. They were too busy yelling in each others face trying to get the upper hand and over talk each other. So Bella quietly went back inside to get backup.

Alice angrily wiped the hot tears from her face, "And what Jacob?! I don't care that you ended it with that bitch! It should have never started in the first place!"

Jake ran a hand over his red face, "Look I said I was sorry alright...I left last night to end it with her, and I come back to fix things between us and you ain't fuckin' there? I been lookin' for you every where all damn night, now let's go Alice."

Alice tried to snatch her arm away from Jacob's painful near bone crushing grip but he wasn't letting her go. "Let me go Jacob or I'll scream!"

Jake looked down at her, his other hand balled into a tight fist. "Scream and I'll-"

"Get your ass shot.", both Alice and Jake turned to see Rosalie and Bella standing behind them. Rosalie was pissed off standing next to Bella with her arms crossed. Bella was staring at Jake with a cold look in her eye, her left thumb and middle finger rubbing together.

Jake licked his bottom lip, loosening his grip on Alice til his arm fell limp at his side and he watched her with beady black eyes as she hurriedly got away from him and went to her sister and her girlfriend. "We were just talking."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him, gently pushing Alice behind her. "I don't care what you were doing, next time I see you on my property Black or hurting my sister again. I'll be the last person you ever see before you die."

Rosalie took a quietly crying and sniffling Alice inside the house with one last glare at Jake, Bella following behind them and slamming the front door shut. Jacob looked around, noticing a few people who weren't at work outside looking like they just woke up and trying to appear busy and not looking in his direction. He wanted to hit something and hit it hard, but he just blew out some hot breath and got back in his pickup truck and left, staring at the yellow Porsche in his rear view mirror.

"Gotta leave sometime Alice"

* * *

Bella Alice and Rosalie were all sitting in the living room watching whatever movies Alice wanted to watch to cheer her up, which were a series of chick flicks. Not the first thing Isabella would have picked, but she suffered quietly. She had a lot of her mind, yet it seemed as if was nothing at all...at the same time. She wanted to know who this Edward character was, but then again she didn't. She wanted him scratched from existence. She wondered why Ray even sent him to her of all people, did Ray want her to kill that sleazeball? Could Bella kill again? Could she just pull the trigger and -

"Would you ever do that Bella?", Alice asked suddenly, looking at her hopefully soon to be sister in law.

Bella blinked and looked at Alice in alarm,thinking she was thinking out loud...again. "Do what?!"

Rosalie laughed, "I told you she wasn't even paying attention, where did you go baby?"

Bella smiled and took Rosalie's hand under the afghan blanket they shared, "Sorry, I was thinking about work. I might redecorate the store.", just then Bella remembered Alice. It was too late the damage was done.

Alice immediately perked up and nearly flew forward when she pressed the recliner down. "Oh my gosh! Can I help? Please please! Bella come on! You know I can decorate better than anyone in Texas!"

Bella had a thoughtful look on her face, stalling playfully. "Well I don't know Alice..I only have one store, I would hate for it to blow from an Alice overload. How would I explain that?"

Rosalie snorted, and Alice just glared with a smile, "Whatever, when do we start?"

Bella scoffed, "My employees and I start after thanksgiving.", Rosalie sent Bella a look, which was ignored

Alice pouted, "Bella...last year was a fluke! And I even paid for the damages!", Alice pointed out in disbelief.

Rosalie giggled, "Come on babe, I thought you said you had the store Alice proof a few months ago, humor her. please?"

"Fine...fine okay",Bella sighed dramatically, "I swear to god Alice if you break my store, I will-"

Rosalie squeezed her hand, "you will what babe?"

Bella wanted to laugh, looking between Alice and Rosalie, her laugh threatening to break free but instead Bella just chuckled. It always amused her when they tagged team on her out of nowhere."Nothing. Let me go call the insurance company and let them know I'll have Alice in my store for a while."

Leaving the living room with a smile Bella went upstairs to get the folder full of holiday ideas she and her employees put together. There were a few to pick from, as Bella was pulling the folder out of her purse she noticed she had a missed call on her untraceable cell phone that she never put back in the vent.

She glanced at the open door, before sitting on the edge of the large bed she and Rosalie shared. And called the number back. It rang three times, then a raspy voice answered. Raspy but familiar all the same.

"Boss. I have not had the pleasure of seeing this number in a very..._very_ long time."

"I'm pretty sure cancer has been keeping you company, yes?"

there was a pause, "It shouldn't surprise me that you know, but I am curious...how did you know about my rather unfortunate...deal?"

Bella couldn't help but smirk, eyes trained on the bedroom door that was wide open. She knew she had been gone longer than necessary already. "I have my ways of keeping tabs on people I don't trust that I left alive."

Ray chuckled dryly,"You don't trust me?"

"No"

"Even after I helped you steal all that money?", Bella said nothing. She could hear Rosalie and Alice downstairs laughing about something. "It feels nice doesn't it?"

"what does?"

"Being rich. It feels nice...no more scraping the bottom of the barrel anymore, small time hits."

Bella had no idea where the fuck he was going with this, but she didn't care either. She only cared about one thing. "Why Edward Mason?"

Ray sighed, there was shuffling around on his end of the line. "Don't you think you've been retired long enough? I mean seriously, you must be bored right?"

"No", Bella heard Rosalie call her name from downstairs. "I'm actually very happy"

Ray chuckled, "Right...the Marshal...hot piece of ass you got there boss."

"Why Mason Ray?", Bella asked him, hearing Rosalie call her again, but she couldn't exactly answer. Not while she was talking to Ray.

Ray sighed, "He is a liability for me...spends more money than he fucking takes. The moron spent half a million in Vegas in two weeks."

"How is this my problem?"

"Kill him, and I won't send anyone after your girlfriend."

Bella frowned and stood hearing someone coming up the stairs."Are you trying to force my hand Ray?"

"Is it working?"

"I'll let you know.", Bella quickly hung up and tossed the phone back in her purse in a rush, almost missing. She picked up the folder and walked out the room, nearly running into Rosalie. "Hi baby"

"Hey", Rosalie smiled, slipping her arms around Bella's waist. "What took you so long, did you get lost?"

Wrapping her arms around Rosalie's neck, Bella shrugged slightly. "I did...but then you came and found me."

Rosalie laughed lightly, "Really? That's something I would expect from Emmett, not you.", she pulled Bella's body closer to hers. "So what were you doing up here?"

Bella smirked, kissing her girlfriend on the lips softly. "Don't interrogate me Rose"

Rosalie sighed quietly, "Bad habit"

"Well next time your bad habits show...use handcuffs. I'll tell you everything you wanna know. deal?"

they were just about to kiss again, when a throat being cleared behind them startled them out of their own little world. Alice was standing at the foot of the stairs, holding up _Pretty Woman_ in one hand, and G_rease_ in the other.

"hate to interrupt because you both looked so cute but which movie should we watch next?"

* * *

**Hit or miss this one in my books...ah they can't all be winners. promise though...cock-blocking Alice won't be there forever lol, and Our two favorite ladies will get some much needed alone time soon. **

**anyway, penny for your thoughts? or...in this case...chapter(s) for your thoughts?**

**-MG **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellur. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was one of those days in Texas again,the sun was high and bright in the sky but it was still too cold to leave without a heavy jacket protecting you from the harsh winds. Rosalie woke up early this morning with Bella and they went for their morning runs right before getting ready for work. She loved the fact that Bella had her own business, she was able to stay home the days Rose was off. Even with Alice being around for the past few days, they still had a great time just being at home together and stress free. It was a new week now, and no off days.

"Morning partner, new run away you got there?"

Rosalie looked up from the file she received this morning, putting down her now empty coffee cup. "Nope, transportation. A...James Deli"

Emmett snickered, sitting down at his desk that was across from Rose's. "Deli? What kind of last name is that?"

"A child killer's last name.", that stopped Emmett's giggles, he was paying more attention now, more alert to this new felon they would be dealing with. Rosalie nodded, and continued. "He is being moved to Rikers in New York at noon, so we gotta head up state and go get him and take him to Ellington Airfield. Then our job is done."

Emmett nodded, "Upstate...then to Ellington huh? That seems like a very long drive.", he turned on is computer, hoping to get some reports in before they left.

Rosalie shrugged, "I have better things to do too, but we have a job to do."

"right right. Hey you still going to court Thursday?"

"Yeah, apparently I need to explain myself on why I shot a fugitive in the ass. Judge Kelly will be there, so I caught a break I think. Why?"

"Well...Tanya and I are having a barbeque for juniors 3rd birthday. If you can...think you and Bella can, you know? Stop by. Junior likes Bella, and he's been asking for her a lot lately. Been too long since you both been by the house."

Rosalie laughed, looking up at him. "Is it possible your son has a crush on my girlfriend?"

Emmett shrugged, shaking his mouse a bit eyes still trained on the screen. "Yeah well...I think the big ass transformer toy she bought him last Christmas helped seal the deal on that one. And we still can't top it."

Rose smirked, "Sure. We will drop by, and I will tell Bella no more big presents."

* * *

Bella stared quietly at the huge 12foot white Christmas tree being set up in the middle of her store. The only open space the tree could _barely _fit.

"I knew it", she mumbled to herself, arms crossed and shaking her head, "900 dollars for a damn tree. Gah!"

the men Alice brought in worked around the customers, putting up colorful Christmas lights around the store. Bella had no idea if those lights would be tacky or not, because Alice completely ignored the plans the employees came up with and went to her own little wonderland. Bella trusted the small woman though, so she decided to stop torturing herself and went back inside her office.

Just as she sat down, her door was thrown open with Alice bouncing in like she was on crack. She set a down the box she was carrying in one of the chairs in front of Bella's desk, whatever was inside...jingled. Looking from Alice to the box a few times, Bella glared at Alice who smiled back.

"We should decorate your office", Alice smiled after a moment of their brief stare down.

"No. absolutely not."

"Scrooge.", she pouted, plopping down in the other chair.

"Damn right. But seriously Alice...900 dollars on a Christmas tree?!", Bella exclaimed, "I said you had a 200 dollar limit with the tree! How do you screw up a 2 with a freaking 9?!not to mention all the other shit you bought."

"Honest mistake.", Alice replied as if it wasn't a big deal, "Besides...it's a hit, and the store isn't even finished yet. You should hire me for seasonal work ya know?"

Bella shrugged, shutting the lid of her laptop. "I think your application got lost somewhere by the shredder. Anyway how are things with you?"

"I haven't seen Jake if that's what you're asking...not since last week. I'm pretty sure he is still screwing that skank at his old apartment."

Bella's brows pulled forward in confusion, "His old apartment? I thought you two moved in together last year?"

Alice sighed, brushing her fingers through her long black hair. "I thought so too. I only found out a few months ago he kept his old place...for reasons we both know."

"Wow...uh, I'm sorry Alice."

"it's okay Bella really...is it bad that...I already broke up with him mentally a long time ago, so it doesn't hurt as bad."

Bella tilted her head to the side and studied the younger woman in front of her for a few moments, though Alice was no longer staring at her, but the desk between them. "I don't know. I don't have much experience with break ups...personally. But why are you still with him if you have no connection?"

Alice looked at Bella, eyes shiny from the tears threatening to spill over."I don't wanna be alone. Sometimes when he is home..he holds me at night and during those times...I can let go, I feel loved. False or not...it's something. Right? There is nothing else for me to do! False hope and family seemed to be the only things I have left Bella."

"Alice..."

"No! don't try and cheer me up Bella, thank you...but just don't.", Alice took a deep breath, eyes going back to the desk. "I envy you and Rose...you two are so in love, and there is so much trust between you two. I just want that...I want it so bad it hurts. I look in the mirror sometimes and I see this weak...ugly bitch...at least...one thing Jake and I agree on."

Bella's mouth was fixed to say something, but she stopped right before the words came spilling out of her mouth. She took a closer look at Alice and at that moment she saw how broken Alice really was. Behind her smile and excitement, Alice was crying on the inside. Her love life was a wreck, she had no more friends because the man she claimed to love that was supposed to love her back alienated her, made her quit her high paying job and now that they have been on the rocks...his friends remained that, his friends, Alice's funds have been steadily dwindling. All Alice had left now was family.

Instead of saying what was really on her mind, Isabella straightened up and smiled. "Alice...I think you're absolutely beautiful, and I have just thing to cheer you up. At least for a few hours that is?", it was more of a question than a statement, because the older woman wasn't really sure if Alice was in the mood for anything else right given the thunder cloud looming over the poor girls head.

"I'm listening?"

Instead of answering, Bella opened her top right desk drawer and tossed an opened envelope to Alice, it landed on the edge but Alice caught it. She looked at her sisters girlfriend questionably but opened it anyway. She pulled out two certificate invitations to the most highly recommended day spa Houston had to offer, _Trellis._ "Holy...are you serious?"

"Two people , full treatment. On the house. How bout it? And then maybe when we finish there...we can visit a hair salon that is right next door, then do some therapy shopping...lunch...", Bella trailed off with a big smile. She needed not say more, Alice was already bouncing in her seat, the cloud was gone and she seemed ready to explode of giggles.

"Hold on! Let me go tell the guys what they need to do, then we can go! Thank you thank you!", Alice stood, quickly making her way to the door.

"I'm driving!", Bella called after Alice.

* * *

Edward paced in between the broken 13 inch TV and the creaky twin bed the hotel had to offer him. He paced from the front door to the bathroom door, 200 a night and all he got was roaches, itchy sheets, a broken TV and ugly green carpet that was missing a few pieces. He wasn't even sure if the thing was even supposed to be green.

"ARGH! Where is she?!", he yelled in frustration, hands fisting his already messy hair and sitting on the edge of the bed, it made a creaky noise. Threatening to set off his nervous rage again. The disheveled man pulled out his nearly dead cell phone and called his only contact. "RAY!", he screamed when he heard the click of his call being answered, "She. Ain't. Here!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry?! _SORRY?!_...you said that if I gave her the fucking envelope, she would do what I wanted hands down! No fuckin' problem! So where is she?!"

Ray sighed, "Mason...Boss is not the one to be demanded...I told you that...over and over."

"she's a woman Ray", Edward sneered into the phone, ignoring the soft beeping of the low battery warning, "they were made to serve men. She wouldn't even go on a date with me!", he got up and started pacing again.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?..ahem look,", Ray immediately back tracked. "Try another tactic...give her another visit soon, maybe at her house. Go unannounced."

"What?", Mason stopped, hand on his hip, "Won't that just provoke her?"

"Yes, but you'll be forcing her hand. Trust me Mason, I know Boss. Better than anyone, she's bored. Convince her to come out of retirement. Pay her a visit at home, you'll have her full attention then."

Edward had a bad feeling about this...he stared down at his feet, squashing a roach that was trying to scuttle by. _Fuck it_, he thought,_ I need the money. _"Alright man, what's her address?"

Ray laughed, "If I knew that, I would have told you already. Figure it out.", click.

Edward closed his phone and tossed it on the bed, he needed a game plan. Kicking off his old loafers, he crawled on top of the covers, tucked the yellowish pillow under his chin and fell asleep.

* * *

**Oh I see what ya did there Ray, lol.**

**Anyway, I know my chapters are so short to some...but I can't help it! I am just so excited and I just wanna give you all something to read. **

**Update_Blue Fire and Crescent Moon are coming along fine, but not ready for the public just yet but they are in motion. for those of you following them. **

**Anyway, review! I really love reading what you guys think, they make me giggle and if something needs to be fixed...please...don't hesitate to tell me. **

**-MG**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I should start naming my chapters...**

* * *

Emmett sighed, leaning back against the black unmarked dodge charger next to his blonde partner, both of them watching the prison transport plane take off.

"Most uncomfortable ride of my life", Rosalie mumbled.

Emmett nodded in agreement, uncrossing his massive arms. "Well...ready to head back to the station, fill out this report and finish the rest of the day with paperwork?"

Rosalie nodded, and slipped into the passengers side as Emmett went around and got in the drivers seat. The ride back to the station was quiet, except for the radio playing some country music and Rose talking quietly to someone on her phone, so low that Emmett couldn't really make out what his friend was saying.

Rose put her phone down with a sigh, "damn."

Emmett glanced over at his partner, "Girl problems?"

Rose just shook her head, "No, nothing like that. That was my mother...she wants us over for thanksgiving next week, and she won't take no for an answer."

Emmett scoffed, "Bella don't wanna go huh?"

"I don't wanna go, actually. I want us to just stay home, cook...and enjoy ourselves."

Emmett smiled, nodding his head. "I understand that, Tanya's folks used to be like that too. Drove me fuckin' nuts ya know?"

"Yeah"

"Soo,"Emmett sang sitting up a little bit, "When are you gonna ask her?"

Rose gave him a look, then smiled. "I don't know. Maybe next week...maybe Christmas...I just don't know...is there ever a good time?"

"Nah...I asked Tanya in Kroger's, so...are you feeling nervous?"

"A little bit yeah, what if she;s not ready? I don't think I could handle her saying no."

"Have you tried to find if she has any kind of family?"

Rose nodded, sighing and looked out the window. Watching as they breezed by the belt way 8 traffic. "I used every search database...nothing."

"That's weird but look...I'm telling you Rose, she won't say no. startle her...yeah, say no? I doubt it."

"Oh and that eases my nerves significantly."

* * *

No sooner when the Marshals stepped off the elevator when their captain came out of his office with two other uniformed Marshals right behind him. Immediately Rose and Emmett knew they weren't from Texas, because Texas Marshals didn't really have a dress code. Just something to hunt a scumbag with ease in but still professional.

The man wore a permanent scowl on his face, his skin was tanned he was tall with short dark hair and thick bushy eyebrows. He was a pretty big man, a little taller than Emmett but he had nothing on his muscle mass, but they were a close match. The woman was as slim and as tall as her partner, just a little shorter though. Her hair was also black along with her dark eyes, unlike her partner though, she was smiling.

"Marshal Hale, Marshal McCarty...these are Marshals Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater. They came from LA looking for a man that robbed one of their banks, I'm assigning you two to help them with their search, help them around...make it fast. Be prepared to work through the holiday." the captain walked away, going back into his office slamming the door shut.

Sam cleared his throat, "Sorry to just Storm in like this...we promise to try and catch this guy asap. Uh, you can just call us Sam and Leah.", he held out his hand to Rose first who leaned back a little as if he smelled, creating one very awkward moment.

Emmett was quick to step in and shake Sam's offered hand with a giant friendly smile, "Nice to meet ya man, I'm Emmett and that's...Rose?". Emmett's partner stormed off to her desk, not bothering to even try and be polite, she was pissed. "Uh..ha...sorry about her, we just came back from transporting a very sick man...give her some time, she thaws out. Promise."

Leah scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well she better, we don't have time for tantrums...this guy we are looking for is dangerous...and very messy. Should be an easy catch if we can work together!", Marshal Clearwater said loud enough so Rosalie heard her.

"Come over here and show us who you're hunting down huh?"

* * *

"Edward Anthony Mason." Leah started after the man's best photo appeared on the screen in the briefing room, even his best photo looked bad and it wasn't even a mug shot.

"You're looking for a homeless man?", Rosalie questioned seriously.

Sam smirked, "You would think so...but", he slid the vanilla folder across the table to her. "don't judge a book by it's cover, Hale. This man is smart."

"Not smart smart", Leah threw in quickly, "More like dumb smart. He and his unknown partner robbed a bank for a million dollars...they split. Unlike his partner...Mason heads to Vegas and blows it all in two weeks, not even trying to hide. He is a drunk...a junkie and he thinks he is gods gift to women."

"But why Texas?", Emmett inquired curiously, leaning back in the chair. "What's here?"

"That's what we are here to find out, we believe he knows someone here and needs a new job. He is flat out broke."

"How did you even track him here?"

Sam shrugged, "He used his real name when he bought his plane ticket, but he managed to get out of the airport without us seeing him."

Leah sighed, sitting down but keeping his picture up on the screen. "Like I said...dumb smart."

* * *

**Wow...Mason is nothing but trouble, I wonder what's gonna happen. **

**I was just bringing in two more familiar faces here.**

**see ya until next time. And if you haven't noticed, I am playing catch up with my other two stories. this one was critically behind. But I think I can slow it down now, heheh. **

**-MG.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys, hope you all are enjoying your break and if you have to work...hey! do what ya gotta do.**

**any who, thank you all for the love! I really appreciate it vury vury much haha. **

**I decided to just you know give you all some alone time with Bella and Rose, for a start. see them alone together, it's not much yet...could be better. but hey...you get what I give! lol. enjoy loves.**

* * *

"Oh...yeah Bella right there...just a little harder.", Rosalie sighed,her body sinking further beneath the hot water and bubbles in their Jacuzzi tub. "Hm. Perfect honey."

Bella chuckled quietly, doing what her lover requested. Her low moans sounding like music to her ears. "You always did like this..."

Rose sighed again, opening her eyes just a little bit looking into electric blue eyes. "Your hands are like magic baby, and I own them...so I better make good use of them right?"

Bella raised a brow, switching feet. "You own them huh? Says who Marshal?"

"Me. You know I'm the boss in this house. I own everything in this house, including you."

"You don't own me until you marry me."

Everything stopped, Rose opened her eyes completely and pulled her foot away from Bella's firm but gentle grasp and moved across the tub to settle between her girlfriend's legs, coming face to face with her. Neither women said anything though, Rosalie was trying to break through the emotions swimming in Bella's eyes on her now stoic face. Bella honestly doesn't even know why she said what she said, and she was certain she didn't want to take it back...her heart didn't want to, but her mind was trying to find a way to get out of it, but her heart was winning the battle.

Rosalie smiled finally, still a little uncertain because she could see the fear overshadowing the other emotions Bella was feeling, but it gave her hope for the best. "Baby..."

"Hm?"

"Look at me...please?"

Bella blinked, focusing on her lover sitting in front her. The water was suddenly feeling colder than it was five minutes ago, despite the steam coming up through the bubbles covering their bodies up to their necks.

"you don't have to be scared...I can wait...", despite what she was saying. Rosalie was ready to pounce on the opportunity that Bella was giving her, for the past few months the US Marshal had been trying to weasel in the topic of marriage and being derailed every time but now that she had the perfect opportunity, she wasn't sure how to go about it.

Bella shook her head, "No...I'm.. I'm not scared baby...it's just that..", _I'm a murderer, a heister, and a cold heart bitch on a good day. _But she didn't say that, she wanted to...oh she was so close, but she bit her tongue.

"Just what?", Rose pushed, taking her girlfriend's hand under the water that was slowly but surely cooling down. "You can trust me...you know that right? Tell me anything?"

Bella chuckled, which formed into a giggle then she was just full out laughing her eyes closed, head tilted back just a bit. Confusing the blonde who just stayed quiet. When Bella finally stopped and composed herself she wiggled away from Rosalie and stood, bubbles and water sliding down her naked body, and stepped out.

"I'm hungry babe, so hurry up in here...I'm gonna go get us some take out from Rita's.", Bella grabbed a towel, walking to the door quickly before Rosalie could see the tears on her face.

"Rita's? But we...wait...Bella...we..", but she was already gone, so Rosalie sat back in the tub and closed her eyes trying to figure out what just happened, going back over it. Wondering if she said the wrong thing, or.. "Shit!", she swore quietly.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Bella stared at Rosalie a moment, before picking up the remote and turning down the volume a little bit and pushing her plate away. She was done anyway, "what for?"

"For...pissing you off in the tub? Or scaring you away...I don't know. I'm sorry."

Bella sighed, turning on the sofa to face the blonde, tucking one leg beneath her body. "I wasn't mad...well at least not at you. More at myself...I'm sorry for making it seem that way. I just...", Bella bit her bottom lip, trailing off and looking away. "Marriage is a big step...and I don't think I'm ready Rose. I don't think I ever will be."

"I can wait." Rosalie told her again, scooting closer until their legs were touching. "As long as you need me to, I can wait."

Bella smiled, looking back at Rose. "I love you."

Rose smiled back ,leaning over to kiss Bella softly. "I love you more."

Biting her bottom lip suggestively, Belle turned off the TV. "You wanna call it an early night?"

"you know I do."

* * *

"Jeez partner, you look like the happiest woman in the world...and like shit at the same time.", Emmett chuckled placing a large cup of coffee from Starbucks in front of Rosalie.

"Thanks, this is just what I needed." she pushed the Edward Mason file away and picking up her coffee. "where are the LA duo?"

Emmett smirked, firing up his own laptop. "Nice. But I spoke to Sam this morning, they're looking into some possible leads that Mason was spotted."

Rose nodded, "Sounds good."

"Yeah, so how are you and the Mrs?"

"We...she brought up marriage last night."

Emmett looked at Rosalie in disbelief, "Wait...Belle brought it up this time...did you prompt her?"

Rosalie grinned, something rare to see while she was working and Emmett could practically feel her excitement across her desk and his. "No, no I didn't...it was all her...then she freaked out I think. She's scared McCarty and if I ask her thanksgiving...I think she would say no."

"you don't know that."

"I saw the fear. Plain as day. I do know. And she even told me she wasn't ready."

Emmett sighed, leaning forward on his desk. "If she brought it up and you saw fear...then she back tracked, she ain't scared to marry you partner...there's something else."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, " McCarty please, something else like what?"

The big man just shrugged, "I don't know. Not my problem to figure out partner."

Emmett's government pager beeped, after a few seconds his entire demeanor changed. "Grab ya boots partner, they found Mason and he's running!"

Coffee and conversation put aside both Marshal's got their things and ran for the elevator.

* * *

**Hm, so things are getting intense huh...but it's only just the beginning. depending on my free time tomorrow, I should be able to update.**

**and before anyone PMs me again...about the lemons...I am fully capable of writing them, i'm just shy. (;**

**ScOut4lt- Bella robbed the bank in NYC, I did reveal that fact I believe yes, and nah Bella isn't sloppy...if she were she would've got caught already. of course. thank you for the review.**

**so sad I only got two for the last chapter. ANGRY TEAR. angry. tear.**

**-MG**


	9. Chapter 9

**hiya guys! hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"MASON!MASON STOP RIGHT THERE!" US Marshal Uley yelled, jumping over a half turned fence before having to duck wildly towards the ground to avoid the wild bullets Mason was sending back his way. As of right now, Sam was the closest one to Mason, his partner was down from a head injury at Mason's hand and a lead pipe. And US Marshal's Hale and McCarty were on route, Sam knew he would have to hold his own until back up came.

Quickly scrambling to his feet before Mason got too much of a lead on him, Sam chased after him.

A few blocks over, nursing her bleeding temple US Marshal Clearwater picked up radio and called it in.

"This is Marshal Clearwater...we have an officer down and a pursuit of an armed fugitive. I repeat there is a pursuit of an armed suspect, proceed with caution."

Leah leaned back against the wall, her world spinning like hell and she was seeing double so she closed her eyes and set the radio down in her lap. It didn't take long for dispatch to get back to her.

"Copy that Marshal, what's your location?"

Leah shrugged, trying to jog her foggy memory as she brought the radio to her mouth. "3rd ward, greater Eastwood right off the freeway."

there was light static before the dispatch woman came through, "Units are on route, Marshal."

the dark haired native woman was already out.

* * *

"3rd ward?", Emmett shouted, "That place is fucking huge, we can't find them in there. Mason is gonna be gone by the time we get there."

Rosalie, who was gunning it through week day traffic on the beltway, lights and siren going red, just shrugged. "We will find them, it's hot. Air support will be there, just follow the chopper rookie."

Emmett let the sly comment slide, "Yeah yeah...you remember last time we were in 3rd ward right?"

Rosalie smirked, taking the exit at a dangerously high speed taking full advantage of the civilians getting out of her way. She was sort of glad they took the police cruiser (dodge charger) and not the Tahoe. "what happened was all on you McCarty, no one told you to-"

"Officer down! Officer down!", US Marshal Uley's deep came over the radio that slid across the dashboard, he sounded as if he were in deep pain, much like Marshal Clearwater had a few minutes earlier.

"fuck! Hurry up Rosie, this guy just offed the only two people on the scene! We're gonna lose him!"

"Call me that again, and Tanya is gonna lose you McCarty." Rose growled, as she turned into one of the entrances leading into 3rd ward, followed by 4 other police cruisers. There was a chopper coming in just as they arrived, but both Marshal's knew that Mason was long gone now.

* * *

_brr...brr...brr..._ Bella sighed and tried to ignore the vibrating phone in her purse that was sitting under the bed, she didn't understand why it had to be so loud. She was aiming to just ignore it, lifting her head a bit, she saw that it was barely 10 in the morning. The buzzing wouldn't stop, it was going on and on until she just got up in frustration and crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled her purse up and fished out the black flip phone.

"What do you want Ray?"

"That fucking idiot Edward..dead! Is what the fuck I want!"

Bella groaned inwardly and dropped back on the pillows in the middle of the bed, eyes rolling close. "He is not my damn problem Ray."

Ray laughed as if she said the funniest thing, "Oh yes the hell he is. If your girlfriend and her little shield buddies get a hold of him...he's gonna talk. Because that's who he is...a rat! And he knows too much."

Ray had Bella's full attention now, "I'm sorry what?"

"Yeah you heard, he was followed to Texas by two LA Marshals...I been keeping tabs on him, not 20 minutes ago, the dumbass shot one of the Marshal's going after him."

Bella shot up out of bed, "What?! Who was it? Where did it happen and where is he now?"

"He was trying to rip of a liquor store." Ray chuckled, "You seem a little worried boss. It's a new tune for you."

"I know where you are Ray, don't fuck with me. Who did he shoot?"

The man on the other line cleared his throat, "The ones from LA, that's all I know. But you need to find him first."

"god damn it Ray why couldn't you leave me the hell alone."

"Family sticks together remember? That's what mom said before she died. She made us promise to take care of each other. I took care of you...now return the favor."

"Why did you send him to me?"

"Because you're the only person I can trust to get me out of this mess."

Bella rubbed her forehead, sighing loudly into the phone. "Any ideas on where I can start looking?"

"Try somewhere with tons of diseased prostitutes, slot machines...drugs...you seen him, he's scum.", Ray coughed briefly, "But he's a great hider, so I'm sending you some help."

"I don't need help."

there was a small pause, "Jasper Whitlock. He has a bone to pick with Mason..."

"Fine...fine. But Ray, this is the last job I will ever do for you. The last fucking job."

"Understood. Call you soon...and boss...thanks."

Bella just hung up, tempted to just throw the flip phone at the wall, but she calmly put it down and got out of bed before she murdered the pillows in her rage. Bella went straight into her and Rosalie's closet. She dressed casual enough, a pair of black and pink Nike running shoes, black leggings and a matching hoodie.

If she wanted to get her new life back on track, she had to eliminate her past. For good this time. Starting with Edward Mason.

* * *

**be honest. did any of you expect the last scene? Lol. and thank you all for the reviews and you are welcome!**

**see y'all.**

**-MG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Hope everyone had a cool new years, gonna be honest. I just found out it was 2014 today lol. I was signing up for classes and saw the date and was like...huh, dafuq. hahah. you think i'm fibbing, but i shit you not. i was aware of all the damn firecrackers around my house, but it just didn't hit me ya know...**

**anyway, enough of the pointless A/N. enjoy.**

* * *

Edward sat behind a dumpster that had better days, he was trying to catch his breath. His body wasn't made to run that for that long and he was feeling the intense pain mainly at the center of his chest. If he hadn't shot that cop when he did at the right moment, Edward knew he was done for.

Not bothering to put his stolen weapon back on safety, almost sure the clip was empty anyway he tucked it away behind his back, under his dirty shirt. He reached in his back pocket to pull out his wallet...the wallet that wasn't there. The wallet that had his entire life in it, a pretty shitty life but it had everything in it. The last 10 bucks left to his name, his expired ID's. It wasn't much...but for a man who had absolutely nothing...a name could mean a lot more than anything. And Edward felt as if he just lost the last of himself.

"fuck!", he banged his fist against the dumpster in frustration, watching rust and god knows what else fell off onto the cracked concrete ground. "_fuck..."_, he slid down to the ground, hands in his hair nearly pulling them out the roots himself.

* * *

"When did you notice something was off with this man?"

the young girl with the red and black braids shrugged, " uh, we get all kinds of crackheads here but uh he was actin funny when he came in tha sto'. Lookin' round...but I ain't say nothin'. His gas was done so I asked if he was gone pay cash or credit."

Rosalie nodded, "And then?"

"...an than he pulled out a gun an he held it to ma face..Look lady, this 3rd ward...I got kids, ain't' got time to be robbed, as soon as that joka turn around I ran to tha back an called y'all."

Rosalie sighed quietly, arms still crossed with her brows pulled forward as she was trying to imagine the situation as the young girl was describing it. Emmett was with getting witness statements and checking on their two guest Marshal's.

"And that's all? Nothing else happened?"

"Nope. I ain't come out til I heard sirens."

Marshal Hale pointed to a rather nice red Camry still sitting by the gas pumps, with the nozzle still in the car, "and that's the vehicle he was in?"

"Yeah."

"Okay thank you, and if you don't mind. Take a look at this picture, we just have to be sure. Is this the man that held you a gunpoint this morning?", Rose held up one of Edward's recent mug shots.

The girl grimaced, "yeah that's him."

"Thank you. If we need anything else, we will be in touch. But if you have anything else, here's my card."

the girl took it with a shrug, "Alright."

Rose walked over to Emmett and Leah, who was looking a little bit better than she was when they arrived. She was now supported a small gauze patch taped to her injured right temple. The blood was cleaned up but there was still some on her shirt. Sam however was lucky as well, he didn't have to go the hospital. The side shot he took had an exit wound so the EMT guys were patching him up.

"Well..?", Emmett asked his partner when she was close enough to hear him.

"He tried to rob her, turned his back she ran and called us. I guess he got spooked or something and fled."

"On foot? Perfectly good car right here, and a full tank. Why didn't he just take this?"

"Because," Marshal Clearwater broke in, coming into the semi circle putting her government phone away, "The car was stolen and the owner, called On-star and had the car shut down. Even if Mason hot wired it, there was no way he was going anywhere with it."

Emmett nodded, looking at his partner. "Chances he still in the area then?"

Rose stiffened slightly, realizing that while they were standing around trying to find out what happened, he was still hiding out and they had yet to sweep the area. She turned and stopped a uniformed HPDO ( Houston Police Department Officer ) she saw. "Officer, how many units are patrolling this area?"

the young man looked a little overjoyed that Marshal Hale was speaking to him, "Oh uh y-yes ma'am. Just the immediate area though. Where Marshal Uley was shot?"

Rose shook her head, "No, spread out further, I wanted this entire ward searched. Every last part. Spread the word, get on it. This fugitive cannot get away this easily."

the young officer looked confused, "Marshal? That could take all night."

Violet blue eyes regarded him for a moment, "Then I guess you better get the flashlights and K-9 units here. Shouldn't you?"

He nodded, "On it ma'am."

"I'm gonna go check on my partner, catch up to you two later?", Leah asked.

Emmett nodded, following his partner to their Police Vehicle so they could suit up.

* * *

Bella arrived in Galveston in no time, they didn't live that far from it and she was doing 20 over the limit anyway. It's been a while since she has visited the area, but she knew it well enough still to get to where she needed to. Since it was fall, not many people were walking around in their bikini's or playing in the water. Some laid out on the beach, but not many ventured towards the cold and dark green waters.

Bella drove along the seawall for a couple of miles until she was no longer riding along the populated areas of Stewart beach and the attractions of the seawall. The houses on the very last block, the cul de sac were spread out along the beach. There were hardly any people around, the houses looked haunted. Empty , like no one has came by in years.

Bella pulled into the drive way leading towards a large two story open white beach house. The garage was literally beneath the house, well hidden from the street as well. The white Audi was parked next to a covered Ducati Diavel Dark. A bike she hadn't seen in a very long time since arriving to Texas and covering it up.

Inside was just as she bought and left it...empty, white, and cold. Before meeting Rosalie, this is where Bella lived. A home with bare walls, no TV, no furniture or appliances. The bleach was still as strong as ever despite her not being in the house for a while. Before meeting Rosalie, this was once Bella. Her life, the way she was ...how she thinks. No distractions, just bare perfection. There was nothing in her way blocking her line of sight, nothing to make her deviate from her plan of action...nothing to come back to.

The coldness of the house that once comforted her before, was now unsettling. Bella found herself not liking it, and wanting to find the thermostat and turning on the heat. She stopped herself and took a deep breath. This wasn't..._home._ Home is where Isabella lived, where Isabella existed. There was warmth there, there was love...people...walls with love on them. Memories. There were memories there.

Not here.

No. This is where her dark side lived. Boss lived here.

The loud buzzing from one of the cell phones in the front pocket of her hoodie startled the woman, snapping her out of whatever conflicting thoughts she was having. Slamming the door shut and locking it, Bella pulled out the black cell phone without looking at the caller ID. Making her way through the house slowly, her free hand dragging along the walls.

"..."

There was silence on the other end except the unmistakable sound of a very powerful bike in the background which Bella assumed the caller was riding, probably without a helmet due to all the wind coming in from their end as well.

"Boss...it seems that we have a common interest, darlin'.", a very strong and deep Texan accented voiced finally said.

"Don't call me that...and it seems Mr. Mason has been making deals with his fair share of demons."

"Normally I work alone but seein' as we are local demons...how bout a truce?"

Bella's fingers came over a lumpy, out of places wall panel right before entering the kitchen. She stopped and took a few steps back, pressing her palm over the wall. "A truce is between enemies. Are we enemies?"

The man on the other line chuckled, "Nah I don't believe we are...but ya reputation speaks levels, I can't be sure."

Bella nodded, staring at the seemingly plain egg shell white wall. "We have a lot to discuss I guess. I have a safe house in Galveston."

"Just gimme a time and address darlin."

* * *

"Guy is long gone now", Emmett sighed in frustration.

Rose nodded, agreeing with him as she put away her piece. Trying to ignore the blood stain on the wall where Marshal Uley was leaning up against when they found him. "Yeah lets head back and.."

Emmett looked back at his partner, "what is it?"

Something out of place caught Rosalie's eye, slowly and cautious, she moved closer to the spot and slipped out a pair of gloves from her back pocket and pulled them on. Squatting near the wall, she reached into the small patch of dried grass and picked up a worn black wallet.

"Son of a bitch", Emmett whistled, standing over her. "That what I think it is?"

Marshal Hale shrugged and stood once again, so he could see as well. "Hope so.", opening it, revealing to be Edward Mason's lost wallet. His ID and all inside. As Rosalie rummaged around the small zippers and slots, she came across two five dollar bills and a white slip of paper between both of them. She pulled it out and handed it to her partner.

"this is no help...just is expired Ids and petty cash."

"uh...I think you better have a look at this paper again Rosie."

Glaring at him, the blonde Marshal snatched the small paper from his hand. And read that one line there, but that one line made her heart stop and blood run cold. Not even thinking, she pulled out her personal cell phone as she moved away from her worried partner and called her girlfriend.

Bella picked up on the last ring, "Hi baby, bored at-"

"Bella thank god! You are you okay?", Rose inquired questioningly, even though she meant it to be a statement.

There was a pause, "Yeah Rose? Why? Whats wrong?"

"Where are you? Are you sure you're fine?", Emmett waved a few officers over, quietly holding out of his hand to Rosalie. She gave him the wallet and paper immediately, as if it was too hot for her to touch at the moment.

"I'm fine honey, but are you?"

Rosalie let out a shaky breath, rubbing her forehead. Trying to calm herself down, figuring she was over reacting. "I uh...I just uh...got a bad feeling and had to check up on you. Make sure you were okay."

"Chasing down a fugitive aren't you?"

Rose smiled, glancing over at her partner who had long ago sent away the officers and was waiting on her patiently, he sent a smile her way and nodded. "Yeah we are...we lost him...and I just...I don't know. I had a small freak out over something that's probably nothing."

"Please humor me?", Rosalie asked, the feeling at the bottom of her stomach not going away.

Bella sighed, but Rose could practically feel her smile."you remember your first freak out, 5 years ago? When you and Emmett had to go down south, near Mexico for a few weeks for a manhunt. The guy, uh...Demetri...?"

Rose frowned, "When we started getting serious...I can never forget, I was so scared you were gonna leave me too. Some how he found out about you and I swear...I don't think I have ever been so damn scared in my life."

"To be honest, I was more scared for you than myself. I was actually...glad when Emmett shot him dead."

Rosalie chuckled, "Me too babe. Me too.", she glanced back at her partner, "Baby I'm in the middle of a case, but I promise to call you later okay?"

"I love you Rosalie."

"I love you too Miss Swan."

* * *

**So...I know what some of you guys MIGHT be thinking. this story may be over soon. WRONG. Lol, it's just beginning. **

**Have a question though, you guys want Eddie dead or continue to just be dumb smart? Lol. either way. I can make it work.**

**Rosella moments are coming up soon too. as long as her family, finally! Jake/Alice drama coming soon. Baby mama drama too. Lol. **

**-MG**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellur! Well for one thing, the LET'S OFF EDDIE BOY review's were awesome. I giggled. and I shall deliver. I just won't tell you how, but I will say...soon.**

**Anywho...the beginning of this chapter uh... Trigger Warning actually. yeah? Just giving you all a heads up. **

**See you at the end.**

* * *

Alice was sitting on their leather sofa watching TV. Ever since coming home from Rosalie and Bella's, she hasn't seen Jake since that morning he showed up at her sisters house. Alice felt a little relieved that he wasn't home, she wanted a chance to take a small nap. Decorating Bella's store was more work than she thought it would be, or maybe it was just because Alice hasn't really worked decorations or fashion for a while. She was a little rusty, but she felt her old self peaking. She would definitely have to thank her future sister in law later.

The lock turning woke Alice from her light slumber, she couldn't help but feel nervous when she saw Jake come in and slam the door after him. She sat on the sofa, watching him quietly with fearful eyes, waiting for him to notice her. He looked as if he just got off work, his brown work boots were as dirty as ever, and so were his pants and wife beater he wore beneath his work shirt.

He went into the kitchen to get a beer, coming back into the main room tossing his cap on the table, he stopped and stared at Alice. A blank stare met a nervous one.

"the fuck happen to ya hair?"

"I...I uh cut it off...do you like it? Bella said I reminded her of a pixie." Alice shrugged, attempting to smile.

Jake snorted, kicking off his dirty boots and moving around the messy coffee table and sitting in his lazy boy, reclining it. "It's ugly...what's for dinner?", he picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

Alice sighed trying not to let the ugly comment sting, but it did. "We don't have anything in the kitchen...do you want to eat out?"

Jake didn't spare Alice a glance, "Not spending my money on you...not looking like that."

"you never spend your money on me, but you sure do splurge on that whore you keep sneaking out to see!"

The native man laughed, taking a big swig from his bottle. "Not this shit again, look! I told you! I dumped her!"

"Then on to the next one right?", Alice shot back, crossing her arms. "Back to the apartment you used to live in? Oh yeah...I know all about that Jake."

slowly pushing the footrest down until the chair clicked, Jake turned up the TV and set the remote down with the beer still in his tight grip. "you better watch who you're talking to bitch. I support you, I'm the man of this house...you don't work. All you do...is hang out with those lesbian bitches. you're probably lettin' them bang you like the whore you are!"

"That's my sister!", Alice yelled in disbelief. "are you sick?"

"Sick and tired of supporting your ass Alice and not getting appreciated!"

Alice looked around in confusion, "Appreciation for what? Cheating on me? Spending all my money?"

Jake took another long swallow of his beer, "you spent your own money on that damned Porsche outside. Those damn designer clothes...the shoes...the make up.."

"don't forget your truck.", she added bitterly.

Jacob stood, setting his near empty beer bottle on the table. "I don't have time for this shit, I got work in the morning...you can sleep on the sofa."

"This is my home! I can sleep wherever I want to Jake! If anyone should sleep on this sofa, it's you!", the smaller woman shouted, jumping up with a sudden force of confidence, a sudden confidence that was literally slapped away as she hit the floor, missing the edge of the coffee table by inches.

Alice rubbed her reddening and warm cheek, trying to shake off the dizziness she felt.

"Mouthy bitch", Jake was mumbling as he stood above her, fumbling with his leather belt he always wore, "lesbian whore...gonna set you straight Alice. Gonna get you back on track."

Quickly forgetting about her aching cheek when she realized just what he was planning, Alice turned and tried to get up on her feet and make a run for it. Jake had finally got his belt loose, and snapped it in Alice's direction the buckle hitting her across the back of her skull. He listened to her as she cried out in pain, and hitting the floor with a soft thud and still conscious but dazed.

"Don't make this any harder Ali", Jake leaned over her, and flipped her over, only to get punched in the face. He grabbed her hands,holding her hands above her head with one of his large ones straddling her body, "Shut up!", he yelled when she started screaming. "SHUT UP!"

"get off me!get off me you bastard!, Alice screamed, struggling uselessly beneath his heavy body, "somebody help m-"

"Gonna set you straight!", Jake continued to yell over the loud TV, punching Alice in the face again and again until she was whimpering bleeding mess beneath him, her blood on his knuckles. Slowly, he let go of her wrist, and quickly started making work of her pants.

* * *

The four US Marshal's sat around in a conference room with fast food scattered around, reports new and old on Edward Mason, his mugshots and records sitting on the projection screen. Mason's wallet was down in evidence, but the slip of paper was in their possession.

"Are you sure that's your street?", Leah asked, "Texas is huge Hale, right? Could be anywhere else?"

Rose sighed, re-wrapping her half eaten burger and fries. "I know that street, it's mine. Carina Ct 77573."

Emmett shook his head, hands behind his head letting out a deep breath. "I don't know Rose, maybe it was coincidence you know?"

"Private street, you know that."

Sam cleared his throat, leaning forward and wincing slightly. "Private neighborhood you mean?"

Rose sighed, fidgeting briefly with the edge of the wrapper, "No. private street. The rest of the neighborhood is open, but Carina Ct is closed off."

Leah raised a brow, "So what connection does a scumbag like Mason have on that street?"

"There are only six houses that street.", Rose told her fellow Marshals, still trying to wrap her head around the turn this Mason case took.

"Six houses?Care to tell us more about those six homes?", Leah questioned the blonde with a collected and unreadable look.

"Trust me...no one on that street associates with the likes of Mason. I can promise you that. I'm pretty okay with the neighbors...business partners, travelers,two retired elderly couples, that's about all."

Sam nodded, "What about you?"

"What about her man?", Emmett frowned, not liking the way they were coming at his partner, "She's clean, she's a Marshal!"

Sam and Leah shared a look, but it was Sam who raised his hands as a sign of backing off. "Sorry McCarty, we gotta make sure. You know how it works."

"Rose and Bella are good, trust me."

"Bella? Who is Bella?"

It took everything Rosalie had to not reach over and slap Emmett on the back of his head. But she managed to restrain herself, "My girlfriend. Isabella Swan. She is an entrepreneur, and has no connection with this man what so ever."

Sam and Leah shared another look but decided to let it go...for now, "Alright well, look...we don't have much to go by right now, so let's just get these reports done and go through his known partners in the past, see about their locations."

* * *

**So this was gonna be longer, but...I took it out cause I wanted to write another version, and compare it to the one I originally wrote.**

**Anyway, thoughts, concerns, ideas you'd like to see? oh let's say...how edbitch dies? I have some creative ideas...some basic but cool ideas. just curious on what you all come up with if you wanna.**

**also...Jake...smdh.**

**see you all later.**

**-MG.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellur guys. Man I am soooo tired...been working...and studying...and watching the shit out of Netflix haha. anyway...**

**does this story really seem predictable? hmm...maybe it is, but i do have a few surprises! lol.**

* * *

Bella heard the bike before she saw it pull up, she waited patiently by the open garage door. The man riding the bike had wild blonde hair, most likely from not wearing a helmet and going at high speeds. She expected a bigger man, buff and cocky like. But he looked like a normal guy you would find in Texas, brown cowboy boots with well worn Levi jeans, and a smedium shirt that showed off his physique.

Bella waved him inside before following in after him and closing the door. Waiting patiently, the man with the blonde hair finally shut the powerful engine down, kicked the stand and dismounted the bike. From what Bella could see, he was fairly handsome and bigger than she thought.

"Jasper Whitlock", he held out his hand as he came to where Bella stood.

She shook his hand after a moment, "Bella..."

he raised a brow, letting go of her hand. "Bella?"

"Hope you didn't think my name was Boss. I figured since I know your name you might as well know mine."

"fair enough...so how do you know Edward Mason?", he asked her, tucking his hands in his back pockets, settling in a relaxed stance.

"I don't. He was thrown at me for assassination. You?"

"He stole from me...and killed some friends of mine. So I just wanna repay the favor."

"How do you know Ray?"

Jasper shrugged, "He gave me a few jobs, good scores. Gets me by. After I kill Mason, this will be my last job. Then I'm out."

Bella looked at him a little confused, "Revenge isn't always a good score, you do know that right?"

Jasper just shrugged, "Well...let's just say...I made a bad judgment call with him, and trusted the wrong people. He has dirt on me...lots of it. When I heard he was back in good ol' Texas...I had to jump in on the action."

Bella nodded, "It's none of my concern, anyway. I just want him dead. Have any ideas with that?"

"We can play on his greed? I know he is big on gambling...and there is a Texas hold em tournament this Friday..."

Bella nodded, "Spade bar?", Jasper nodded, not all surprised she knew where and what it was, "I have the perfect plan."

the blonde man waited for her to continue.

* * *

Rose set her fresh coffee cup down on the counter in the small break room, pulling her personal phone from her back pocket. "Hale?", she ripped open a sweet and low sugar pack with her teeth and dumping it in her coffee.

"Rose!Rosalie! Thank god you picked up! I-I called the station and they said you were out and you weren't picking up earlier and I just-"

"Jesus Christ! Mom, stop...breathe okay?", Rosalie looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was around, as if anyone could her Renee's frantic talking.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I'm just...you're father called.."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "mom, what's wrong?"

"You're father called...Alice is in the hospital...", Renee Hale cried even harder, barely able to get the words out to her oldest daughter.

Rose nearly dropped her coffee when she picked it up, her mothers words startled her that much and some of the hot liquid spilled over onto her hand. "_what?! _Mom what happened? Was it Jacob? Did he do something to Alice because I swear if he did I'll-"

"I don't know, I don't know!", Renee sniffed, "I'm almost there...he wouldn't tell me anything Rosie, he just said it was bad...real bad this time."

_this time?, _Rosalie paused but decided to hold onto that thought for later. "I'll be there soon."

Coffee forgotten, Rose went to the conference room with a quickness. Emmett was the first to notice his friend and partners mood change, "You okay?"

Rose shook her head, "I'll tell you later McCarty, I need to step out for an hour or two."

Sam looked away from his government laptop, "Where are you going Hale?"

Rose barely spared him a glance as she left, "Family emergency."

Rosalie took the police cruiser, lights and sirens up. While she was flooring it to the hospital she was trying to get a hold of Bella, but she wasn't answering her phone. Something that was very rare to happen. Pulling up to the ER parking lot of Memorial Hermann Southeast Hospital. Thankfully she didn't have to deal with the ER receptionist because she was on edge already, she saw her frazzled looking mother enter the ER lobby from the other entrance coming from the front of the hospital.

"Rose!", Renee cried running over to her daughter, pulling the taller Hale into a tight hug.

Hugging her mom back just as tight, "we have to get to Alice, mom. Do you know what floor?"

Renee nodded against Rosalie's shoulder, "the 5th" , finally when Renee pulled herself together she finally let go of her daughter. "where is Bella honey? didn't you call her?"

"Uh, I left her messages...I think she is tied up at work or something. She'll be here mom, come on...lets go see Alice."

* * *

Dr. Carlisle Hale was standing at the nurses station on the fifth floor making notes on his patients list on a clipboard when he saw his wife and daughter step off the elevator. He gave one of the nurses his board, whispering something to them before meeting his family half way.

Renee couldn't help herself, she started crying again and threw herself into her husbands strong arms. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, sometimes her mother could be so damn dramatic. "Dad, where is Alice."

Carlisle just sighed, pulling away from Renee slightly. "Honey, Alice is in room 513...go see her, she needs you right now.", Renee looked between her husband and Rose before leaving the two to talk. Raking his free hand through is blondish gray hair, Dr. Hale cleared his throat. "Rose...before you go in there...you need to know it's bad..and-"

"Dad, I'm a US Marshal...cut the crap. Tell me what happened to my little sister, was it him? Was it Jacob?"

"I don't know. She's not talking about it...but there was a rape kit done... _and_", he raised his voice to keep her from hitting the wall, he waited patiently for Rosalie to calm down though her flushed cheeks indicated she was anything but calm. "and her left wrist was broken...so we fixed it up and put a cast on it...she ah...", he cleared his throat again, "she took a few hits to her right side, bruising her ribs...and trauma to the head, grade one concussion."

"Jesus", she leaned against the pale yellowish white hospital wall, looking down the hallway towards the elevator hands stuffed in her pockets so she wouldn't do anything dangerous and stupid. "And she didn't say his name did she?"

Carlisle crossed his arms, leaning on the wall across from his daughter, smiling and nodding politely when two nurses walked between them. "No...I asked..but..", the doctor just shook his head and shrugged, not sure on what else to do.

"Did you know?"

"Know what honey?"

Rose gave her dad a slow and careful once over. "Did you know that piece of shit was living off of Alice and beating her?!", she pushed off the wall, taking a few steps closer to him.

From the corner Carlisle noticed a few nurses at the station looking at them, "You're mom and I knew yes...Ali would...come and see me to stitch her up or get some pain medicine..."

"What the hell dad...you knew and didn't tell me? We would've had the bastard a long time ago!"

"There was nothing we could have done Rose...she didn't want to press charges on him, we couldn't force her...she is an adult Rosalie, she makes her own decisions no matter how much we hate them."

Rosalie laughed without mirth and stared up at the bright hallway lights, blinking away the tears with her hands on her hips, dangerously close to her service weapon. There were so many things she wanted to say to her father right now, so many things she wanted to do to him...but she just took a deep breath, groaning loudly before looking at the man in front of her. But she was still unable to say anything to him, just shook her head and went to go find her sisters room, leaving Carlisle in the middle of the hallway with a forlorn look.

* * *

Marshals Uley and Clearwater were sitting alone in the conference room, Marshal Hale went and disappeared with some sort of emergency and McCarty had to take a phone call. Neither Marshal were bothered with being left alone, they were too busy trying to track Edward Mason's next move...if he even knew what it was.

Sam chuckled out of the blue, earning him a curious glance from his partner. "What's up?"

"I just looked up the street Hale lives on..."

"Yeah and?"

"Check this out.", he turned his laptop towards Leah, showing her a satellite view of Carina Ct. just like Hale said, the street was very private, with six homes on the block. But the biggest house was at the end of the cul de sac, like a king would in a throne room. It was big and it was white. "the white house is Hale's house. The only police cruiser in the drive way on the entire street."

Leah leaned back in her chair, shrugging. "So? She saved up her money, and bought a lot...big deal?"

"it is a big deal, for the past hour I have been using the database to check out all her neighbors...including her little housemate."

"And...I'm pretty sure it all came out like she said right?"

"Yes...everyone was clean. But this Isabella person is suspicious. Here look...", he leaned over and opened another window he was using. Leah saw a very beautiful woman with striking blue eyes pop up, not a mug shot but a driver's license photo. "Isabella Swan, birthday May 28th 1985...28 years old, she has her own business near Houston...music shop.", Leah was reading the profile like she was bored, and she kind of was. They needed to be tracking Mason, yet her partner was doing pointless background checks. "Been a resident in Texas for 5 years and that's it.", Leah looked at Sam. "that's it Sam...never been to prison, never killed anyone...she's clean."

"But something is wrong...to be a resident in Texas...you have to be here for 8 years. She's only been here for 5. And the only state listed of residence is Texas...the only country of residence listed is the USA. Where the hell did she come from?"

Leah paused for a moment, he did have a point there. She looked a little more closely at the rap sheet of this woman, she was squeaky clean but her partner had a point. The only thing is, Leah had no idea of what she supposed to be looking at or for. "Sam just let it go, the system glitches all the time. Could be nothing, focus man so we can go back home with this guy dead or alive.", she pushed his laptop away and went back to her own.

Sam turned his laptop back towards him, staring hard at Isabella's picture until he could see the pixels on the screen. He knew there was no glitch in the system that could mess something like that up, and he was going to figure it out.

"I'm going to the rest room, need anything before I come back?", Sam asked standing up slowly, so not to irritate his wound.

Leah gave him a disgusted look, so he took that as a no. Once he got to the restroom and made sure it was empty, he went back and locked the door before pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts before the blue highlight landed on his ex-wife's name. Sam's thumb hesitated over the green call button, it's been 2 years since he talked to Emily but he prayed she would do him this one favor. With a final nod, he pressed call and held the phone to his hear.

"I.C.E. Director Emily Young. Speak."

Sam cleared his throat softly, "Emily...it's me, Sam..."

There was a small pause on her end, he could just imagine the smug look on his face. "Marshal, I was just having a good day. You better have a good reason for ruining it."

It took a lot for Sam to not just hang up and forget the entire thing, but she was his only connection with I.C.E., "Yeah there is actually...I won't go into the details..but I need you to scan someone for me, see if they're in your database."

"Sam", Emily sighed, like she was talking to a child. "All databases are the same. You know this."

"No they aren't, and you know that!", Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, pacing between the locked door and the urinals of the men restroom.

"Guess I shouldn't try to bullshit a bullshitter huh? But why the hell would I do your sorry ass a favor? 2 years and suddenly you want _me _to do something for _you?_ You have to do better than that."

"I'm working an important case , and this is...important to me. Look, I'll just owe you one okay? Just please...I really need this. This may be a break...a big one. And who knows Emily, I might solve a few other cases too.", he chuckled half hardheartedly, head bowed. The rational part of him wondering why a 'glitch' in the system was bothering him so much.

Emily didn't answer right away, and Sam had to check once or twice to make sure she didn't hang up. "I do you this one favor, you will have to do one for me."

"Fine, name it...anything."

"Come to Kimberly's 10th birthday party next weekend. Promise me you will Samuel."

Sam swallowed, "I promise, I promise I will be there...just email me the details Emily."

"Good, you better. And to hold my end, just send me a name and face. Shouldn't take long I hope."

Sam sighed with relief, "thank you Emily so much. Thank you."

"You just better show up Sam. Good bye."

Sam slowly dropped the phone from his ear, and closing it officially ending the call.

* * *

**I.C.E.- US Immigration and Customs Enforcement...in case some of you did not know.**

**What you guys think?**

**The other two stories are coming, I'm just not real confident on the chapters and what I put down but they'll be updated this weekend regardless lol. no worries. not forgotten.**

**night night. **

**-MG**


End file.
